the spirate of the sea
by Leda Star
Summary: Jack kiddnaps Will in order to find a mystical amulet. Full summary inside. please red & review
1. Chapter 1

**Jack Sparrow (Not being a drunk or idiot)is the most feared pirate in the world and captain of the Black Pearl. Now this devious buccaneer has his sight set on the spirit of the sea, a powerful amulet who will give its owner control over the ocean itself. To obtain the amulet Jack must find the lost merprince who happens to be a certain Port Royal smith's apprentice. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

Will yawned as he tossed another log into the hearth, the fire spitting golden sparks up the chimney.

"That's better." He sighed, reveling in the heat that gushed into the room.

The night was cold but because of the disrepair the forge was in-gaping wholes and a leaky roof-it was like a blizzard. Will wanted to fix them but every time they got enough money his master would go spend it on booze and the whores that populated the night life of Port Royal, and God help Will if he ever got up the nerve to complain.

'Be grateful for what you have brat!' His master would say after he finished beating him. 'If it weren't for me you'd have danced a gallows' jig with your father!'

Though Will could easily take the man he didn't dare. Because his father, 'Bootstrap' Turner, had been a pirate it was assumed that Will would be just as bad thus the local law enforcement looked for any little reason to get rid of him.

"Two more months and I can say 'good riddance' to all of them." He muttered. In two months time Will would be an official smith and be able to leave this nightmare behind him and go someplace new and exciting. Like Africa, or Spain, or-

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!"

Will jumped at the scream and was nearly knocked to the ground by the explosion that followed.

"Pirates! God help us all!" A women shrieked.

The door rattled in the frame by the force of the people running outside it. The smell of gunpowder and blood wafted through the windows making will want to gag. But now was not the time to be sick. He had to get out of there, and quick. Although the ten years he spent with his father didn't teach him how to be an upstanding citizen it did teach him on how pirates operate. To successfully take a port like this they'd have to strike fast, barrage the local Navy with fire and bullets like bolts of lightning and sweep through the town, grabbing everything they could, before reinforcements came.

"Like damn locust!" Will cursed, yanking on his boots and grabbing his bag in which he stuffed all the provisions he'd need to survive. He was looking through the cupboards for the flint when he heard the door open and a man walked in. He looked to be a few years older then Will with long brown black hair done in dreads, a mustache and beard and skin that had been tanned unevenly by the sun. He had a rugged features that somehow made him look very handsome and were accented by black heavily shadowed eyes that were locked on the old compass in his hand that was pointed at Will.

"Well," He said looking up at Will with a smile. "Ain't this a surprise."

Will gulped at that smile. For some reason it made his heart beat faster then a rabbit's and a strange heat spread through out his whole body. "I suggest you get out of here sir." He managed to say. "Pirates are attacking."

"No need to worry." The stranger said. "My men will cause no harm to you."

"Your…men?" It was then that Will realized that he'd seen the man before. The same face and smile had been plastered on wanted posters all over the known world, one of them hanging on the wall of Will's room. "Jack Sparrow."

The pirate smiled again. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow my boy, and it just warms my heart that you know of me."

When the pirate started approaching him Will grabbed a sword from a cache of weapons and held it before him. "I know of your actions, you're nothing but a cold blooded murderer!"

Jack put a hand to his heart as if he'd been shock. "To have a beauty such as you say such things really hurts." He mocked.

Will was shocked at the beauty part but quickly regained his composure. "What do you want!" He demanded.

Jack's mouth once again lifted into a wide, but more wicked smile. "You."

**And that is the first chapter. If you like please review and be warned that updating may take a long time since I have a lot of stuff to do this month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack Sparrow (Not being a drunk or idiot)is the most feared pirate in the world and captain of the Black Pearl. Now this devious buccaneer has his sight set on the spirit of the sea, a powerful amulet who will give its owner control over the ocean itself. To obtain the amulet Jack must find the lost merprince who happens to be a certain Port Royal smith's apprentice. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

Jack laughed at the perplexed shock look that bloomed across the young man's face. And what a face it was. Square but soft features covered by smooth looking bronze skin marred by dirt and framed by dark brown locks that fell to his shoulders in silky waves. His body was lithe, like a runner but with a narrow, almost curved, waist. Eyes the color of milk chocolate stared at Jack with fear and defiance.

"W-what do you mean?" He spluttered.

"I mean," Jack chuckled. "The reason my men and I came here is to get you."

"Why?" The boy demanded, his body shaking slightly.

"Nothing personal," Jack said. "It's just I want this amulet, called the spirit of the sea and-"

"I don't have any amulet of that name! Just leave me-" The boy yelped as a bullet shot past him, missing his shoulder by inches.

Jack blew at the smoke curling from the muzzle of his pistol. "The one thing I can't stand is people interrupting me." He said. "Get that through your head if you don't want one _in _your head."

The boy gritted his teeth and glared but kept silent.

"Now as I was saying," Jack continued, sitting down in a chair and propping his feet up on a table. "I'm after the spirit of the sea, an amulet that'll endow me with the power to control the ocean itself thus making me the most powerful man in the world. But according to a cranky old sea witch to accomplish this I must find the missing prince of the merpeople who, according to my compass, is you."

To Jack's surprise the boy burst out laughing, doubling over and almost falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry," He said between chuckles. "But are you serious? One, merpeople don't even exist. Two, my father was a pirate and my mother a bar maid. And three, even if the first two were as you said there is no way a compass could've pointed you in my direction!"

The boy's loud-but infectious-laughter came to a grinding halt as Jack pinned him with a hard angry glare.

"One," He hissed. "Merpeople do exist and are deadly as they are beautiful. Two you father may have been a pirate but your mother was Marina, crown princess of the merpeople. And three, my compass _can_ and did point you out because unlike other compasses it doesn't show you the way home but how to get what you most desire." (Leda Star: If I got that wrong I apologize.) "Now come with me, before the red's get here."

"No!" The boy said.

Jack chuckled. "It's cute the way you say that as if you have a choice."

"I do." Suddenly the boy lunged forward, swinging the sword at Jack.

The movement caught Jack by surprise that he dropped his pistol and fell. He had to roll to his right to avoid steel in his gut.

"Nice," Jack approved pulling out his own sword. "And here I thought this was going to be boring."

Him and the boy proceeded in a long sword fight, both loosing and gaining the upper hand before the pirate captain decided he had enough. When the boy thrust he side stepped and slammed his fist into the nape of his neck, knocking him out. While he was out he pulled out some rope and tied him up tossing him over his shoulder and making his way back to his ship.

"That 'im captain?" Barbossa asked, decapitating a charging soldier.

Jack nodded. "Get the men back to the Pearl and prepare to cast off."

"Aye aye captain!"

When Jack got back on the ship the boy woke up and started struggling.

"LET! ME! GO!" He ordered.

"Shush." Jack said giving his rump a hard slap.

"Hey!" The boy yelped.

Jack shook his and walked down to the brig. In the largest cell was guarded by Pintel and Ragetti and occupied by a large tub of water and a young man with wire rimmed glasses.

"Dr. Quigley, your patient has arrived!" Jack announced. He walked over to the tub and dumped the boy in it.

"Why ain't he changing?" Ragetti asked.

"Quigley!" Jack snapped.

The man jumped and hurried over to the captain.

"H-he m-m-must h-have a a-aquifer sh-shell." He stuttered.

"Where!" Pintel demanded, grabbing Quigley.

"I don't know!" The doctor yelped. "S-some where o-on his b-body!"

Jack made a motion and Pintel and Ragetti hoisted the boy out of the tub and tossed him onto the nearby cot.

"Stop!" He cried as they started ripping off his clothes.

"Don't make such a fuss." Jack sighed, gazing at the boy's naked flesh.

"Is this it?" Pintel asked holding up the boy's left foot. On his ankle was a blue spot the size of a bullet.

"Yes." Quigley nodded.

Jack pulled out his knife. "Hold him." He told his men when the boy started struggling.

"Please don't do this!" The boy begged, struggling in the pirate's grasp.

"Calm yourself beauty." Jack shushed. "This will only hurt a second."

With that he proceed to cut at the skin around the spot, the boy screaming as he did. A few seconds later he reached into the small fleshy cavity and pulled out a small shell.

"Put him back in the water." He ordered, tossing the bloody shell to Quigley.

His men did but this time a blue light surrounded the boy's lower body. When it faded, a minute later, in place of two long lean legs was a tail of shimmering sapphire scales.

"Amazing." Jack gasp, running a hand over the jeweled length.

The boy wasn't as awed and after gawking at his new appendage before fainting.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack Sparrow (Not being a drunk or idiot)is the most feared pirate in the world and captain of the Black Pearl. Now this devious buccaneer has his sight set on the spirit of the sea, a powerful amulet who will give its owner control over the ocean itself. To obtain the amulet Jack must find the lost merprince who happens to be a certain Port Royal smith's apprentice. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

'_God, if you care about me when I open my eyes I'll be back in my bed in Port Royal with two legs, and this whole ordeal would have been nothing but a nightmare.' _

Apparently God disliked Will very much, for when he opened his eyes he was still in the pirate's brig, in the tub, with the tail.

"Good morning." Dr. Quigley said. "Or rather good afternoon. You nearly slept the day away. Don't be frightened!" He added when Will tensed sharply. "I wont hurt you."

It was then Will noticed the shackles at Quigley's wrist and ankles, and the cuts and bruises on his skin as if he'd been beaten many times. "You're a prisoner?"

He nodded and held out a hand. "The name's Hector Quigley, please call me Hector."

"William Tuner." Will said shaking the hand. "But please call me Will….Sparrow said you were a doctor?"

"Yes, well, actually no. I was, you see, going to be a doctor but the captain and his crew attacked my village and kidnapped me before I could complete my studies."

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Well it wasn't what I did but what I know." Hector explained, he went to the small cot and picked up a tray with two loafs of bread. "And what I know is an extensive knowledge on mermaids. Here, you must be hungry."

Will took a loaf off the tray and took a feverish bite. "How do you know so much about mermaids?"

Hector shrugged. "From my mom really, she knew all sorts of stories and legends about the merpeople and at first I thought that that was all they were. But one day when I was ten I fell out of my boat and was saved from drowning by a young merman, he was the most beautiful creature I ever saw." He sighed wistfully, then blushed when he noticed Will starring at him with a knowing look. "A-any way, from that moment on I studied merpeople with a passion that burned hotter then the sun, along with my doctoring."

"I still don't see why Sparrow needed you." Will frowned. "Or me."

"Maybe I should explain." Hector sighed sitting down. "You see according to legends during the battle of between Chronis and his children Poseidon, the God of the sea, was wounded and when a drop of his blood fell to the earth it turned into a gem that possessed great power."

"The spirit of the sea?" Will asked.

Hector nodded. "The amulet had all of Poseidon's powers and, as I'm sure captain Sparrow told you, and gave its possessor the power over the ocean. Poseidon couldn't destroy the amulet or have it near him without horrible consequences so he gave it to his children, the merpeople, to guard and watch over. The last guardian of the amulet was princess Marina…..your mother."

Will stiffened. "What happened to her?"

"Apparently she went missing during a fierce storm, taking the amulet with her." Hector said. "But one year later she was found fatally wounded and before she died she revealed two things: One, that she'd had a child and two, the spirit of the sea now resided in the coral vault. The reason why captain Sparrow took you was because as Marina's son and heir only you can unlock the vault."

Will lay back, reeling from what he'd just heard. When he was young he had the feeling his father was lying to him about his mother but he could've never imagine this!

"Why am I like this now?" He asked. "I mean I know merpeople regain their tales when they get wet but before when I took a bath or something I never…." He trailed off, gesturing to his tail.

"Oh that was because you don't have this anymore." Hector said, handing Will a small leather pouch on a cord.

Inside lay a small green-blue spiral shell. "This was in my leg?"

"It's an *aquifer shell." Hector said. "Your mother must have put it in your ankle to keep you from changing." He looked down at his feet. "I thought that you might want it."

Will stared down at the shell. All his life he'd wished he had something of his mother, a picture or even a hanker chief, and now that he thought about it the aquifer was more of a token of hers, a sign of her love to him.

"Thank you Hector." He said slipping the cord over his head.

"Good to see your majesty!" An unwelcome voice greeted.

Will turned and glared at the pirate captain entering the cell, followed by the two pirates from the night before and a large black man.

"Feeling's not mutual!" Will hissed.

Jack put a hand to his heart. "So cruel! How your words hurt me so, your majesty."

Will's face wrinkled in disgust at the pirates antics.

The expression just made Jack grin. "You look absolutely adorable when you do that." While Will started to blush and splutter the pirate captain turned his attention to Hector, who'd slumped into the corner when he and his men entered. "How is he doing Quigley?"

The young doctor gulped loudly. "F-fine, C-c-captain."

"And his leg?"

"Sh-s-should b-be h-healed when h-he ch-changes b-back-"

Suddenly Pintel strode forward and knocked Quigley so hard across his face he slammed into the wall before slumping to the floor. "How many times have I told you to stop that damn stuttering!"

"Bastard!" Will cried, lunging forward to grab the pirate. But the movement was hampered by his tale and the smallness of the tub that tipped over spilling the water and Will onto the floor.

"Will!" Hector said, going over to his new friend.

Will ignored him and looked at Pintel. "Don't you dare hit Hector like that again you pox ridden piece of filth!"

Instead of rage-like Will and Hector expected-Pintel and the rest of the pirates started laughing.

"A feisty one you got there captain." Ragetti chuckled casting leering at Will.

He gasped as Jack sent an elbow in his gut. "Yes, Mr. Ragetti he is quite the firecracker and also _mine_." Ignoring the water Jack walked over to Will and knelt down before him.

Will fought as the pirate pinched his chin and forced him to look at him, baring his bright blush to his gaze.

"I quite like that name, Will and I'm sure you have a strong one." Suddenly his face turned a little dark as he leaned so close their noses almost touched. "But know this beauty, I wont hesitate to break that will if you cause any sort of trouble, understood?"

Instead of answering the pirate Will summoned all his strength and spat on the man.

**Please review (Note to self if you forget your password it is your new favorite pendant and the amount of it you have)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack Sparrow (Not being a drunk or idiot)is the most feared pirate in the world and captain of the Black Pearl. Now this devious buccaneer has his sight set on the spirit of the sea, a powerful amulet who will give its owner control over the ocean itself. To obtain the amulet Jack must find the lost merprince who happens to be a certain Port Royal smith's apprentice. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

For a second Jacks mind went completely blank as he processed what Will had just done to him. In all his years as a pirate none had even _thought _of spitting on him. Jack was even more surprised that instead of anger a high sense of glee and excitement filled him.

"Oh my beauty," He chuckled. "You will be fun."

Will was taken aback by the almost crazed look in the pirates face that was darkened by lust.

"Take him to my cabin."

Though Bo'sun was strong enough to lift the boy Will struggled so much that Pintel and Ragetti had to help so he wouldn't drop him. As he was being carried away Will heard Hector protest to his treatment but was silence by another punch from Jack who laughed heartily as he followed them.

On the deck pirates stopped what they were doing to watch the wriggling merman, marveling at the way the sun was glinting off his tail that was slowly turning back into a pair of legs as it dried.

"Don't be too rough on him captain!" Barbossa called with a grin.

"Can't make any promises." Jack said over his shoulder.

By the time they reached the cabin Will had returned to his human form and was completely naked as the pirates dumped him on the large bed.

"Anything else Captain?" Bo'sun asked.

Jack shook his head. "Just make sure no one disturbs us."

The three men nodded and left, Jack closing the door behind them. The click of the lock sent Will into a panic.

"St-stay away from me!" He said, grabbing a rumpled sheet to cover his nakedness.

Jack just grinned and stalked forward. "Now why would I do that? A man would have to be crazy not to want to get close to someone as beautiful as you."

As he set his knees on the mattress Will lunged to the side, intending to jump off the bed.

"Nah, ah, ah!" Jack tsked grabbing him. He slammed Will onto his back and climbed on top of him, gathering his wrist in one hand and pinning them above his head.

"Get off of me! Damn it! Let me go!" Will screamed.

"Not, until you calm down." Jack said.

Will growled and spat on the man again. "Go to hell!"

"Only," Jack chuckled. "If I can take you with me." He gathered the glob of spit at his cheek and licked his fingers, closing his eyes and moaning as if it were something sweet. "I like the way you taste Will."

Suddenly he swooped down and pressed his mouth hard to Will's, tongue pushing past shocked lips to plunder the moist cavern. Will was shocked not just by the kiss but by the surprising smoothness of the pirate's lips. It reminded him of the time Elizabeth Swan let him kiss her hand that time when he was delivering swords to her house. The gloves that covered them were pure silk, so soft he almost forgot he was kissing something if not for the scent of flowers that perfumed the cloth.

Jack's lips were just as soft but the taste was rum and exotic spices and heated him from the inside. Will was so engrossed in his thoughts that it took him a long moment to realize that not only had he stopped struggling against the pirate but that he was kissing him back!

Eyes going wide he clamped down hard on the fleshy appendage and kneed the pirate hard in the groin. As soon as his grip slackened Will shoved himself from under him and darted across the room.

"Don't! Touch! Me!"

"That's not nice." Jack groaned, but then he grinned.

Will realized that in his haste he'd forgotten the sheet, leaving his body bare except for a deep blush that covered him from head to toe.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you look ravishing in red?"

"Shut up!" Will snap. "And give me my clothes back."

Jack cocked his head to the side. "You know the way you're talking one would think that you were the one in power here. And besides after last night your clothes are no better then bandages."

"Then give me something else." Will said through gritted teeth.

"There you go with that tone again." Jack sighed.

"Give me something to wear!"

Suddenly Jack leapt off the bed and tackled Will to the ground, arranging his nude body so he was laying on his stomach, his bottom pressed against Jack's crotch.

"Is that your sword I'm feeling?"

Jack shrugged. "In a way, now hold still."

Grabbing both of Wills arms he reached into his pocket and pulled out a choker. The choker was made of simple black leather with a large red opal in the center. Only after Jack secured it around Will's neck did he let him up.

"What is this?" Will demanded, tugging at the necklace.

"Just a little something to ensure you'll be a good little merprince for the rest of the voyage." Jack said sweetly.

"That's not gonna happen you son of bi-AHHH!"

The cry Will made wasn't in pain but in pleasure. At the snap of Jacks fingers pure ecstasy shot through Will's veins, heating his skin and hardening his cock to the point of pain.

"W-wh-what d-did y-you do!"

Jack sat down in a plush chair and watched Will writhe on the floor, a wicked smile on his face. "That choker has an interesting little curse on it." He explained. "Who ever puts their blood in the opal-like I did-has the power to give the wearer pleasure so great it drives them insane."

"Please! Please!" What Will was begging for he wasn't sure. He didn't need Jack to tell him about the insanity part. Right now he'd sell his soul to the devil to make it stop….and yet at the same time ensure it went on for an eternity.

Jack's smile grew as he stood and walked over to the boy. Reaching down he flicked a nipple causing Will to give out a satisfying yelp.

"Ask for forgiveness and I'll relieve you."

Embarrassments at the thought dampened the pleasure for a moment before it came roaring back.

"Ah! Forgive me! Please Jack-"

"_Captain_ Jack, beauty."

Will gave him a glare that was evaporated by a low moan. "Forgive me _Captain _Jack! Please, for the love of God, forgive me!"

Jack watched him for a few more minutes before he snapped his fingers. Will gave out a relived sigh that quickly turned into a groan. He cock still stood full and erect between his legs, the skin a dark purplish red.

"I thought you said you'd relive me?"

"And I will, Will." Pinning his arms above his head Jack forced Will's legs open and wrapped a hand around his stiff member.

"AHHHH!" Will screamed.

"What a sexy voice you have beauty." Jack purred. Keeping his eyes glued to Will's face, to watch the tortured pleasure look he made, he started jerking him off, caressing the cock with long firm strokes.

"Ah, ah, God!" Will keened. The feeling of those callused fingers on him was causing a strange heat to build in his stomach, a heat that grew and grew with every jerk.

Just when Will thought he'd burst into flames he came, spilling his essence onto his chest, stomach, and Jacks hand. The stream pulsed out of him for what seemed like hours before it flattered leaving Will a lump of contended flesh on the floor.

Beside him Jack licked his fingers clean of Will's seed.

"Beauty, I can tell you and I are gonna have a lot of fun together."

**Please review (Note to self if you forget your password it is your new favorite pendant and the amount of it you have)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack Sparrow (Not being a drunk or idiot)is the most feared pirate in the world and captain of the Black Pearl. Now this devious buccaneer has his sight set on the spirit of the sea, a powerful amulet who will give its owner control over the ocean itself. To obtain the amulet Jack must find the lost merprince who happens to be a certain Port Royal smith's apprentice. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

Will frowned at his reflection in the mirror. After Jack had…._relieved _him he'd provided Will with some new clothes and left for him to change. The outfit consisted of a long sleeved white shirt, a red satin vest embellished with silver embroidery at the hem and around the buttons, black leather pants and boots, and a crimson sash. They were nice, too nice. Will looked like one of the courtiers he'd seen the Port Royal nobles tote around, a pet, someone's plaything.

"Jack's plaything." He muttered. His hand went to the choker hugging his neck. The second Jack had left him he'd tried to get it off only to have it shock him with a bolt of pleasure that was brief but strong enough to bring him to his knees. "I have to get out of here." The fact that the bastard had this much power over him, and that he didn't know what he had planned for him, scared Will and fueled his desire to escape. He would of course try to get Hector out as well but first he had to figure out where they were headed and to do that he'd have to play nice with Sparrow. Sighing he picked up a brush and started fixing his hair. By the time he was done it was nearly dark, the sun lazing a few inches above the horizon.

"Are you Will?"

The question was posed by a middle-aged man with a shaggy beard and a flask in his hand. Instantly tense, Will's hand went to his waist where the pouch containing his aquifer shell lay hidden in the sash.

"Yes, who are you?"

The man took a swig from the flask. "The name's Joshamee Gibbs but you can call me Gibbs, Captain Sparrow has ordered me to escort you to the helm."

Will frowned at this. Did the pirate think he'd get lost or something? But as they walked he realized that Gibbs was more of a guard then a guide. For some members of the crew leered openly at Will, devouring his form with their eyes, some reaching out to touch him before shrieking away at the sight of Gibbs reaching for his pistol.

"It's really more for their sake then yours," He explained. "Jack's ordered a good keelhauling for those who try anything funny with you."

"You say that as if it's my fault." Will muttered.

At the helm Jack was talking to Barbossa but stopped when his young captive came into view.

"You clean up very well beauty," He said. "Not even the harem of the richest sultan posses a more ravishing sight than you."

Will caught the nasty reply on the tip of his tongue and turned it into a pleasant smile. "Thank you Captain, and another thank you for these wonderful garments you've provided."

Jack raised an eyebrow and Barbossa laughed.

"A few minutes alone with you and this snarling tiger turns into a purring kitten. Captain, you must tell me your secret!"

"*Vinegar." Jack muttered, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Before the young man could realize it Jack swooped him into his arms and engaged him a long deep kiss, his hands roaming over his body in a lecherous way.

Will could endure the kiss-for though he hated to admit it, it was quite enjoyable-but the cat calls and whistles from the watching crew was killing him.

"Damn pirate!" He spat, pushing Jack away and wiping furiously at his mouth.

Jack grinned. "There's my tiger, claws as sharp as ever. Now, tell me why were you playing so coy and innocent a few moments ago?"

Will shrugged, going for a nonchalant attitude. "I just wanted to know where we are headed and I thought acting civil would get me my answer."

"Well I might be persuaded to tell you if…." The pirate whispered something in the young man's ear that the others couldn't hear but had Will blushing hard and pushing Jack away.

"Not even in your dreams!" He spat pushing him away.

Jack laughed, enjoying the adorable flustered look on Will's face. "Since you asked so sweetly beauty I'm more then happy to inform you of our current course."

"Which is?" Will asked a little irritated.

Jack smiled and turned him towards the starboard side, pointing in the distance at a group of lights, tinkling in the wake of the fleeing sun. The sound of gunfire, music, and the laughs of men drunk on the pleasure of sin drifted to them across the waves.

"Tortuga." He gasped.

Jack's eyebrows winged up in surprise. "Now how would an innocent thing such as yourself know of such a dastardly place?"

Will gulped. "My master was always going on about it," He explained, "He visited it one time in his youth and said the brothels boasted some of the softest eyes and thighs a man drenched from the sea could ask for." Will blushed again as he realized what he'd just said. "Why are we going there?"

"To restock of course." Barbossa scoffed. "With our supplies we'll be nothing but flesh and bones before we reach-"

"Barbossa!" Jack snapped. "I remember telling you, and the rest of these sea dogs, to hold your tongue when divulging our destination when young Will is in earshot."

"Who are you calling young? We're around the same age! And why can't I know where we're going?" Demanded Will

"I want it to be a surprised." Jack sighed. "And though we may be same in age _young _Turner, my experience in all life's most sordid affairs makes me your senior." The pirate Captain cocked his head. "Tell me, have you even let anyone between those lovely legs of yours?"

"That's none of you business!"

Gibbs burst out laughing. "There's your answer Capt'n! No one turns that red after they've burned it up real good between the sheets!"

"I'll burn you up real good you drunk bastard!" Will roared, lunging for the man. Only Jacks arm wrapped around his waist kept him from ripping out every hair in Gibb's beard.

"There, there, down beauty, Gibbs was only playing." Jack cooed, petting Will's head.

"Well I don't like the way he plays! And I don't like the way you touch me!" Will snarled swiping at Jack's arm.

Jack stopped his petting to press Will closer to him. "You didn't seem so sore at my touch back in my cabin." He smirked. "In fact you were begging me for more."

"Only 'cause you made me! Let me go!"

Jack sighed. "It seems I have to put a leash on you when we port."

"Try it and I'll-wait, why _would _you have to put a leash on me in the first place? I'm staying here, aren't I?"

"Of course not." Jack scoffed. "I'd have to be brainless to leave one such as you alone. No beauty, you're sticking right by my side every second we're on dry land. But it seems I'll have to collar you or else you'll bolt at the slightest chance."

"I'd rather die!" The mere thought of the despicable pirate dragging him along like some dog had Will hissing like the cat he claimed him to be. "I wont runaway."

"I wish I could take you on your word beauty, I really do, but I fear I'm gonna need some insurance."

"What do you-"

"WILL HELP!"

Will looked around to see Hector being dragged across the deck by two grinning pirates.

"What are you doing to him?" Will demanded, trying to get to his friend.

"Watch." Jack said nodding to the pirates holding Hector.

The two walked to the mast and threw the young doctor into a large bird-like cage, locking the door behind him.

"WILL!" Hector screamed as the cage was hoisted up till he was hanging in the air over the dark water.

"As you can see Will," Jack said. "The only thing standing between your little friend and a watery grave is a length of cord which will be cut if I give this signal," Jack pulled his pistol and fired into the air.

"And if I don't try to escape you wont give it?" Will asked.

Jack nodded. "As long as you stay quiet and by my side Dr. Quigley will be dryer then a monk's wine skin."

**Please review (Note to self if you forget your password it is your new favorite pendant and the amount of it you have)**


	6. Chapter 6

You know these characters are not mine

Chapter 6

Will helped as he was yanked into the hard embrace of a pirate, the brute's alcohol drenched breath fanning across his face.

"Let me go!" He demanded, struggling in his captors hold.

The pirate just laughed and held him tighter, a hand wondering low down his back.

"A beauty like you shoul-"

What he was going to say was a mystery; for the business end of a dagger had buried it self between his eyes. The pirate released Will to claw desperately at the weapon, making a sickening gurgling sound as death took him into its merciful hold.

"Keep that dagger as a gif, ," Jack said. "For your promotion as captain, and a reminder as what will happen if you should even think of touching what is mine."

The pirate known as Peter gulped and nodded. "Th-thank y-you captain Sparrow."

As the pirates fled Jack pulled Will close to his side. "Maybe I should've put a leash on you after all."

"Maybe you shouldn't dressed me on such clothes!" Will glared. The way he was dressed, he'd want to molest him too. Even if it meant he'd face the blood thirsty wrath of Jack Sparrow.

Jack just scoffed and picked up his pace, parting the crowd with a hard glare. A few minutes later, the arrive at an old warehouse-type-building. Jack breezed past the men patrolling it as if they weren't their and strode to the office.

"You ever here of knocking, Sparrow?" The owner-a white man with scraggily res hair and large, muscular, arms-scoffed, tossing a coat to the half naked prostitute Longing in his lap.

Will blushed, fully aware of what the two were doing.

"Sorry, Tom," Jack said taking a seat-placing a protesting Will into his lap-on the other side of the desk. "I'm kinda in a rush."

"You're always in a rush," Tom muttered, shooing the prostitute off his lap. "So the usual rations?"

"Double, no, triple and some more silk and satin garments, jewel tones, if you got 'em."

"I assume they're all for that blushin' lad in your lap?" Tom said with a raised brow.

"Well I can't put burlap and wool on such fine skin." Jack sighed, stroking Will's cheek.

Will shook him off with a disgusted scowl. "Stop touching me!"

"A little spit fire you got there, Sparrow," The prostitute mused. "I know a good tamer, if you need one."

Jack shook his head. "No need, dove, I have my own ways of taming this little tiger. Ain't that right, Will?"

At the sight or Jack's raised hand-fingers poised to snap-Will stopped struggling.

"I'll die if I'm forced to act like that in public!" He thought.

Jack smiled as the boy stopped struggling. "Nice," He cooed, stroking his hair. "Through in some chocolate and sweets with that order, Tom."

"You got it," Tom said, using an abacus to tally up the price. "And Jack, I suggest you buy some extra powder and lead. The King's navy is cracking down real hard this year and it'll be your neck if you're caught a pistol short."

Jack rolled his eyes, waving off the warning. "They say that every year, Tom, and I always come out unscathed."

Tom scoffed. "Bloody Blue said something like that a few months ago, now he, and what was left of his crew, is hanging high down at fort keys."

For the first time, Will saw uncertainty flash in his captors eyes.

"They're thats serious, eh?"

Tom nodded. "I'll give the amo half price if you promise me a share on this conquest."

Jack stroked his chin. "fifty-twenty?"

"I was thinking along the lines of fifty-fifty. But fifty-thirty five would be fine." Tom added when Jack gave him a look.

"...Deal. Barbosa, pay the man."

Jack took Will outside, filling his lungs with fresh air. "Where would you like to go Beauty? The tavern for a drink or the beach for a nice moonlight stroll?"

"I would like to go home," Will scoffed. "But the ship will be fine, if your greed will allow it."

In truth, Will was worried about Hector, strung up so high in that cage with nothing to shield his wounds from the night's chill. Jack sighed and agreed, cutting behind some buildings to get to the docks.

Just as they got to the path, sixth, black clothed stranger jumped in their way.

"Can I help you mates?" Jack said.

"The boy," One barked. "Give him to us!"

Will felt Jack tensed, reaching for the pistol at his side.

"That," He growled. "Is not going to happen!"

The strangers pulled at guns and swords.

"You don't have much of a choice!"

"Oh crap!" Will thought.

Sorry for the super late update! Please review.


End file.
